You've Made Your Bed, So Sleep In It
by PeddieMilliamson
Summary: Not a songfic by the way :) When Eddie does something unimaginable, how. Does everyone react? Especially a red head who loves him a lot?
1. Chapter 1

I do know Peddie got back together! I am so happy! But, I thought of this and I wanted to write it so yeah sorry in advanced my fellow Peddie shippers!

* * *

Patricia was embarrassed. Angry. Hurt. She just found a picture taped to her locker. One of her boyfriend. Making out with another girl. The new blonde girl that came from America a few months ago. She always had her eyes set on Eddie, Patricia could tell. the girl, named Celeste, would constantly try to make Patricia life a misery: mash potato stuck in her hair, toothpaste instead of shampoo. None of the tricks would make Patricia tick. This new stunt, however, sent Patricia off the edge. She ripped multiple pictures of the surrounding lockers and ran back to the house, not caring if she let the tears roll down her cheeks. She wanted to know people that she actually felt hurt. She wanted him to know how much it hurt.

The walk back from the house only brought back painful memories. Of Eddie chasing her to school. Of them walking back in the pouring rain. Of them running off the path to make out in the tree tops. These only made more tears fall.

Patricia walked through the doors of Anubis house and let the door slam behind her. She knew everyone would be back at the house by now. She was only late because she had detention. She calmly walked into the room and saw her housemates. Seeing the cheating rat only brought back her anger.

"detention ok Patricia?" asked Joy, her best friend. Patricia just ignored her and focused on what she was going to do next. With that she grabbed the pictures from her bag and threw them at the table. The other residents sat there looking shocked at Eddie.

"Yacker..."

"I ONLY HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU! YOU'VE MADE YOUR BED, SO SLEEP IN IT!"

"Can we talk about this?" he asked calmly.

"Why should we? It's pretty much self explanatory! We're done Eddison Sweet! Don't think of EVER calling me again!" And with that, Patricia stormed out of her room and to the comfort of her bedroom. She put her music on full blast. She curled up by the door and let out a loud sob.

* * *

And yeah horrible ending sorry. I'm sorry again! I still like Peddie! Peaceee xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey de hey hey! Back again for another chapter! I'm making this a story now because so many of you asked me to carry it on! So I am! :D Here we go ! Oh and by the way, this story is set in the summer. I don't like winter anymore! The snow resulted my brother being trapped on an Island in Scotland for 4 days without heating, hot water or power! Ok here we really go!

* * *

A week. A week since a break up and a broken heart. The heart is still broken and fresh from its injuries.

Patricia hasn't moved from the same spot from her bed for a week. She isn't one to show her feeling but this, it changed her. The rest of the girls and Trudy have done their best efforts to cheer her up. None of it had worked. She would just simply throw something at them, mainly chocolate.  
She lays in the comfort of her bed, staring at the newly placed TV watching films, eating yet another box of Luxurious chocolates. Watching the films only made her anger rise up again. Whenever a boy would EVER say the words 'I love you', you can guarantee that the box would end up all over the TV screen.

"Honey! You really need to get out there! You've been cooped up in here for a week!" Trudy, the caring house mother asked the hurting girl.

"Do pigs fly?" A quiet muffle was heard from the pillow.

"No?"

"Then there's your answer!" The girl looked up from the pillow. Week old make up still smeared her face, her hair was sticking out in different directions and bits of chocolate were dotted around her face. Trudy pulled the girl into a hug.

"I'm so sorry hon, it hurts me to see you like this!"

"It sure does hurt Trudy, like being pelted with thousands of knives in your chest!"

"Why don't we clear you up? The rest of the house have gone to the school summer picnic. You can show Eddie what he is missing!" Trudy said with a smile. The girl laying in front of her gave a weak smile and crawled from the protection of her bed. Time for a new Patricia.

-Line Break-

After about 2 hours of cleansing and constant hair pulling, Patricia emerged from the bathroom. Her smudged make up now replaced with a light, fresh covering of eye make up and bold red lipstick. Her crumpled Pyjamas and slippers now a pair of ripped denim shorts, a plain, long, white vest top, blue vans and a pair of yellow sunglasses to complete the outfit. Her hair in a messy bun. Trudy came out of the newly tidied bedroom to see the completed project.

"Whadya think?" Patricia asked.

"Patricia, you look stunning!" She replied. Patricia smiled and walked down to the hallway, grabbing her bag as she went.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hello guys! Its me! Peddiebabeh1898 by the way! I changed my name and I don't know if it worked or not. LMAO. Anyway, I'm a bad bad person! I have had exams to revise for so ive kinda had to go on some sort of hiatus im sorry :( ive missed fanfic writing so here we go!

* * *

The auburn haired girl walked towards the big field that surrounded the main school building. The field was scattered in picnic baskets from different houses. Patricia walked to the edge of the field. She felt good to get out of her cocoon of blankets and into the sun. She was about to go find her fellow housemates when she heard someone call her name.

"Patricia!" she turned her head and smiled. It was her old friend, Annie DeHarley. Captain of the Jackal Cheer Squad.

"Patricia, come sit!" she called to the red head. Patricia made her way over to her and sat with the rest of the Jackals. You may think why Patricia, queen of mean, would sit or even be friends with some peppy cheerleaders. It is because she used to be one of them. No one actually knew as she always used to hide in the back. But even Annie admits it, she was good.

"What do you think about joining the squad again Patz?" Patricia looked up from the sandwich she was eating. Was she hearing this right? She was wanted back on the squad? The last time she was at a practice, she set fire to Lily Deanington's Pom Pom's! That's why she was kicked off the squad in the first place.

"You sure you really want me back?" she asked.

"Yeah Trix! The team is failing without you! Cathy has broken her leg. Ashely has quit, the pressure got too much for her and Matthew moved to Cancoon!" Annie replied. Patricia thought for a minute more before smiling. Its the best way to get her mind off Eddie, change her image up a bit more.

"When do I start?" Annie clapped her hands with excitement.

"YAAY! KT come meet our new team member" Patricia's smile dropped. KT is a cheerleader? When did this happen? Was I really stuck under a pile of sheets and tissues for so long? KT turned around.

"TRIX! OMG!" KT said, wrapping Patricia in a hug.

"Hey KT" Patricia said with a smile. KT eyed Patricia up and down, spotting no black skinny jeans or band t-shirts anywhere.

"Nice look Trix! Its gonna be great having you on the squad!"

"Thanks KT! Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure!"

*Wooopdeedoolineeeeeeeee*

Eddie was miserable. Celeste was being a pain up the arse, clinging to him like sellophane.

"Eddie boo, shall we take a walk?" Celeste cooed.

"Sure babe" Eddie said bluntly. He earned a few stifled laughs from Jerome and Alfie and a gag from Joy. Celeste instantly grabbed his hand and led him towards her worst, or one of her worst enimies, Annie DeHarley. She instantly spotted her, socialising with the local nerds and goths.

"Annie, darling!" Celeste shouted. Annie turned around and gave a glare to Celeste, and then to Eddie.

"I don't know what your doing, but if you want a cheer slap, your heading in the right direction!" Annie replied coldly.

"I want nothing from you! Maybe your title as captain but no need to fight it out like animals, except, you are one basically. A big fat, ugly cheer baboon"

"I'm the animal Celeste? Take a good look in the mirror, your just one fat- assed bunny. A bunny boiler, like to mess peoples relationships"

"She didn't deserve him bitch, get over it!" Celeste finished, with a smirk.

"Like you deserve a bitch slap? I could really give you one right now" Celeste turned round to face Patricia.

"Oh wow! Patricia! You look as equally as pathetic as before!"

"I don't really feel wasting my breath on a whore, so if i were you, i'd get out of here before my fists do the talking for me!" Patricia threatened, stepping forward in Celeste's face.

"EDDIE! SHE WANTS TO HIT ME!" Celeste shouted.

But Eddie was nowhere in sight.


End file.
